sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by National Geographic
The following is a list of programs broadcast by National Geographic (U.S. TV channel). Current programming *''Air Crash Investigation *''Borderforce USA: The Bridges'' *''Border Wars'' *''Continent 7: Antarctica'' *''Dead By Dawn'' *''Drain the Oceans'' *''Drugs, Inc.'' *''Genius'' *''Highway Thru Hell'' *''Life Below Zero'' *''Live Free or Die'' *''Mars *One Strange Rock *Origins: The Journey of Humankind'' *''StarTalk'' *''The Story of Us with Morgan Freeman'' *''Wicked Tuna'' *''Wicked Tuna: Outer Banks'' Upcoming programming *''Gordon Ramsay: Uncharted'' (July 21, 2019) *''Explorer Sundays'' (September 2019) *''Lost Cities With Albert Lin'' (October 2019) *''Running Wild with Bear Grylls'' (November 5, 2019) *''China's Hidden Kingdoms'' (January 2020) *''Trafficked with Mariana van Zeller'' (April 2020) *''Race to the Center of the Earth'' (Summer 2020) *''The Right Stuff'' (2020) *''Barkskins'' (TBA) *''Queens'' (TBA) Former programming * The 400 Million Dollar Rock * Abandoned * About Asia* * Adventure Wanted * Aftermath * Aftermath: Population Zero * African Megaflyover * Africa's Deadly Dozen * Africa's Lost Eden * Against All Odds * Alaska State Troopers * Alaska Wing Men * Alaskan Killer Shark * Alien Deep With Bob Ballard * Alien Invasion * Amazing Moments 30 mins * Amazing Planet * American Colony: Meet the Hutterites * American Doomsday * American Genius * American Weed * America's Lost Treasures * America's Ports * Amish: Out of Order * Among the Wild Chimpanzees * Ancient Computer * Ancient Megastructures * Ancient Secrets * The Ancient Tea Road * Ancient X-Files * And Man Created Dog * Andrea Gail * Animal Extractors * Animal Fugitives * Animal Impact * Animal Mega Moves * Animals Behaving Badly * Apocalypse: The Rise of Hitler * Apocalypse: The Second World War * Asia's Deadliest Snakes * Asia's Titanic* * Asteroid Impact * Attack In The Wild * Autobahn * Bad Trip * Bandits Of Selous * Banged Up Abroad * Be the Creature * Beaches * Beast Hunter (a.k.a. Beast Man) * Beetle Battles: Kwang Bang * Ben Franklin's Pirate Fleet * Beneath Easter Island * Beyond The Cosmos * Beyond the Movie: The Lord of the Rings * Beyond the Movie: The Lord of the Rings - The Return of the King * Bible's Buried Secrets * Big, Bigger, Biggest * Bin Laden's Spy In America * Bioterror Alert * Birth of Jesus * Bite Me With Dr. Mike Leahy * Bizarre Science * Black Bear Unleashed * The Black Dragon * Blackbeard: Terror at Sea * Blinding Horizon * Blowdown * Bob Ballard Specials * Body Snatchers of Bangkok * Bomb Onboard * The Bombing of Germany * The Border * Boxing Behind Bars * Brain Child * Brain Games * Breakout * Breakout * Brilliant Beasts * Britain's Greatest Machines with Chris Barrie * Britain's Underworld * Bruce Lee: The Legend * Bruce Lee Lives! * Building Wild * Built For Destruction * Built For The Kill * Burying King Tut * Butchering Beauty (aka Trading Faces) * The Butterfly Code * Cain and Abel: Brothers at War * Cameramen Who Dare * Carrier * Cars * Catacombs Of Palermo * Catching a Crook * Catching Giants * Caught Barehanded * Caught In The Act * Caught on Safari: Battle at Kruger * Chasing Earthquakes * Chasing UFOs * Cheetah: Against All Odds * Chef On The Road * China Circus * China Quake * China's Ghost Army * China's Great Wall * China's Mystery Mummies * The Chinese Hajj * Churchill's German Army * City Of Ants * Civil War * Civil War Gold * Clash Of The Continent * Classified: CIA Confidential * Climbing Redwood Giants * A Closer Shave * Cockroach Confidential * Colombia's Gold War * Colorado Cannibal * Conjoined at the Head * Convoy: War For The Atlantic * Cooking The World * Cradle of Mandopop * Crash Science * Crime Scene Bangkok * Crimes Against Nature * Critical Situation * ''Cross Of Katuma * Crowd Control * Cruise Ship Diaries * Crystal Skull Legend * CUE TONE * D-Day:Men And Machines * Danger Men * Dangerous Encounters * Dangerous Encounters with Brady Barr * Dangerous Jobs (a.k.a. Cheating Death) * Deadly Arts * Death of The Universe * Death Traps * Deep Jungle * Deepest Dive * Deepsea Under The Pole * Delhi In Flames * Demolition Dynasty * Desert Seas * Diaries From Hell * Dino Death Trap * Dinofish * Disaster Earth * Divine Delinquents * Diving The Labyrinth * The Diving Women Of Jeju * Dogfight Over Guadalcanal * Dogfight Over MIG Alley * Dog Whisperer * DogTown * Don't Tell My Mother * Doomsday Preppers * Dragon Chronicles * Drain the Alcatraz * Drain the Bermuda Triangle * Drain the Great Lakes * Drain the Ocean: Deep Sea Mysteries * Drain the Sunken Pirate City * Drain the Titanic * Drain the Ocean: WWII * Driving America * Driving Dreams * Dubai Mega Mall * The Earth * Earth 2007 * Earth Hour * Earth: Making of a Planet * Earth Overhaul * Earth: The Power of the Planet * Earth Shocks * Eat: The Story of Food * Ebola * Egypt Underworld * The Egyptian Job * Empire War * End Day * Engineering Connections * Escape Factory * Evacuate Earth * Every Singaporean Son* * Expedition Antarctica * Expedition Great White * Expedition Wild * Exploding Las Vegas * Explorations * Explorer * Extraordinary Dogs * Extraterrestrial * Extreme Engineering * Extreme Expeditions * Extreme Ice * Extreme Powerboats * Extreme Speed * Eye of the Leopard * Facing * Faking China * Family Guns * Fight Masters * Fight Science * The Final Report * Finding Atlantis * Finding The Lost Da Vinci * Finding The Next Earth * Fish Warrior * Fishzilla: Snakehead Invasion * Flight of the Elephants * Florence Unlocked * Flushed * Food Lovers Guide to the Planet * Food School * Forbidden Tomb Of Genghis Khan * Forensic First * Freemasons On Trial * Frequently Asked Questions * Garbage Moguls * Garbage Mountain * General At War * Geologic Journey * George W. Bush: The 9/11 Interview * Ghost Ship of the Great Lakes * Ghost Ship Resurrection * Golden Baboons * Gorilla Murder * The Great Indian Witchhunt * Great Migrations * The Great Serengeti * Ground War * Guardians Of Angkor * Hard Time * Hawaii: Rivers Of Fire * Health Secrets Behind Korean Cuisine * Helicopter Wars * Herod's Lost Tomb * Hijack El Al Flight 426 * Hip Hop Nation * Hiroshima: The Next Day * Hiss of Death * History's Secrets * Hitler's G.I. Death Camp (2011) 44 minutes. * Hitler's Lost Battle Ship * Hitler's Secret Attack on America * Hitler's Secret Bunkers * Hitler's Secret Weapon * Hong Kong To The World * Hong Kong's Big Bet * Hooked * The Hot Zone * How Big Can It Get * How Hard It Can Be? * How To Build A Beating Heart * How To Build A Volcano * How To Stop a Hurricane * Hubble's Final Frontier * Human Ape * Human Footprint * Hunt For The Abominable Snowman * Hunt for the Giant Squid * Hunter Hunted * Hyper Rescue Tokyo * I Came Away Alive * I Came Back From the Dead * I Didn't Know That * I Fell from the Sky * I Was Buried Alive * I Was Struck by Lightning * I Was Superhuman * Impossible Bridges * In The Womb * The Incredible Dr. Pol * Incredible Human Machine * The Indestructibles * Indy Motor Speedway * Insects From Hell * Inside 9/11 * Inside the Green Berets * Inside Hurricane Katrina * Inside the Mafia * Inside Magic * Inside Nature's Giants * Inside SERIES * Interpol Investigates * Into The Crystal Cave * Into Iceland's Volcano * iPredator * Is It Real? * Islands * Jack Johnson: Kokua Concert * James Cameron * Japan Tsunami: How It Happened * Japanese Cowboy * Japan's Hidden Secret * Japan's Secret Weapon * Jean-Michel Cousteau-Ocean Ad * Jeju, Island Of A Thousand Face * Jellyfish Invasion * JFK: The Lost Bullet * Journey to the Edge of the Universe * Journey To Europa * Kenny And Zoltan's Venom Quest * Kick Fighters * Killing Hitler * Killing Kennedy * Killing Lincoln * Kimchi Chronicles * King Tut's Curse * Knights of Mayhem * The Known Earth * Known Universe * Korean Soul Food * Koxinga * The Kung Fu Dragons Of Wudang * Kung Fu Killers * Kung Fu Monk * Kung Fu Quest * LA Street Racers * Laden's Spy In America * The Last Days of Osama Bin Laden * Last Man Standing: The Human Race * Last Secrets of The Third Reich * Last War Heroes * A Leader's Legacy * Let it Ride * Lewis & Clark: Great Journey West * Light The Ocean * Lightning Reloaded * Lions Behaving Badly** * Liquid Bomb Plot * Live Do or Die * Live Like An Animal * The Living Edens * Lockdown * Locked Up Abroad * Lonely Planet * Lonely Planet: Roads Less Travelled * Long Way Down * The Lost City * Lost Continent of the Pacific * Lost in China * Lost World * Lucky Muckers * Machines Of War * Mad Labs * The Mafia * Make ME Superhuman * Malaysian Journey with Jason Scott Lee * Man Hunt * Man-Made * Man vs. Monster * Maneater Manhunt * Manta Mystery (a.k.a. Project Manta) * Marco Polo: The China Mystery Revealed * Mars * Medieval Fightbook * Meet The Natives * Mega Factories * Mega Mosque * The Megafalls Of Iguacu * Megafamilies * Megafish * Megaship * MegaStructures * MegaStructures Break Down * The Meadow * The Memory Masters * Mengele's Twins * Million Dollar Moon Rock Heist * Monkey Thieves * Monster Crocs** * Monster Fish Of The Congo * Monster Moves * More Amazing Moments * More Weddings And Another Funeral * Mother Warthog** * Mumbai Mega Flood * Mummy Road Show * Murder Dolls * Mystery 360 * Mystery Files * ''Mystery Gorillas & Search for the Great Apes * Mystery of the Neanderthals: On Assignment * Mysteries Of The Moose** * My Brilliant Brain * My Dog Ate What? * Naked Earth * Naked Science * Narco Bling * Narrow Escapes of WWII * Nat Geo's Top 10 Photos * National Geographic: Frontline Diaries * National Geographic's Most Amazing Moments * National Geographic's Most Amazing Photos * National Geographic's Most Astonishing Moments * National Geographic's Most Astounding Moments * National Geographic's Most Dangerous Moments * National Geographic's Most Daring Moments * National Geographic's Most Extreme Moments * National Geographic's Most Outrageous Moments * National Geographic's Most Shocking Moments * National Geographic's Most Thrilling Moments * Nazi Death Squads * Nazi Megastructures * Nazi Scrapbooks From Hell * Need for Speed: Bikes * Need for Speed: Boats * Nefertiti's Odyssey * Night of the Lion * Night Shift * Nomads * Nordic Wild * The Numbers Game * One Ocean * Orca Killing School * Outbreak Investigation * Paranatural * Paranormal? * Party Like * Perfect Swarm * Perfect Weapon * Perilous Journeys * Phobia * The Pigeon Game * Pirate Patrol * Planes * Planet Carnivore * Planet Mechanics * Plastiki * Pompeii Uncovered * The Power Game - Chiang Kai-Shek And His Families * Python Hunters * Quest For The Megafish Of The Amazon * Rape Of Europa * Rebuilding The Titanic * Redwoods: Anatomy Of A Giant * Reign Of Terror * Rescue Emergency * Restrepo * Return to Titanic * Reverse Exploration * Riddle of the Romanovs * Riddles of The Dead * The Rise Of Black Wolf * Rivers And Life* * Road To The London Olympics * Roads * Rock Stars * Rocket City Rednecks * Roman Homicide * Sailing The Treasure Ship * Salmon Wars * Salt Flat Speedway * Salvage Code Red * Samurai Bow * Samurai Spider * Savannah * Save the Titanic with Bob Ballard * Saved by the Lioness * Saxon Gold * Scam City * Science of Brick * Science of Concrete * Science of Interrogation * Sea Patrol * Sea Strikers * Seahorses: Wanted Dead Or Alive * Search For The Amazon Headshrinkers * Search For The Bushmen * Search For The Cannibals of The South Pacific * Search For The First Dog: A Quest To Find Our Original Best Friend * Search For The Giant Octopus * Search for the Living Cannibals * Search for the Submarine I-52 * Seconds From Disaster * Secret Bible * The Secret Heart * Secret Shark Pits * Secrets of The 10 Plagues * Secrets of the Cross * Secrets of the First Emperor * Secrets of the King Cobra * Secrets of the Parthenon * Secrets of the Snow Ship * Secrets of Taj Mahal * Secrets of the Tang Treasure Ship * Secrets of the Viking Warriors * Seoul: Unlocking The Grid * Seoul's Got Soul * Sex and the Brain * The Scrap House * Shark Men * Sharks of Lost Island * Showreal Asia* * Sinking of The Belgrano * Situation Critical * Six Degrees Could Change the World * Skin * Sky Monsters * Slammed: Inside Indie Wrestling * Sleeping Beauties * Somewhere In China * Space Crab * Space Mysteries * Speed Nation * Spider Deadly Love * Spine Chillers * Spirit Talk * Stalking Hitler's Generals * Stonehenge Decoded * Street Genius * Strictly Asian Ballroom * Sudden Death * Sumatra's Last Tiger * Sumo Kids * Super Cyclone * Super Flu * Super Port * Supercarrier: USS Ronald Reagan * Supercell * SuperCroc * Superfish * Superhuman * Survive the Tribe * Surviving the Super Twisters * Stalking Hitler's Generals * Storm Stories * Storm Worlds * The Story of God with Morgan Freeman * Street Food Around The World * Street Heat * Stuntmen of Bollywood * Swamp Troop * Taboo * Taiwan Medical Miracle* * Taiwan To The World* * Taiwan Wild* * Taming The Four Rivers * Templars: The Last Stand * Test Your Brain * That Shouldn't Fly * The '80s: The Decade that Made Us * The '90s: The Last Great Decade? (also entitled The '90s: The Decade that Connected Us) * The 2000s: The Decade We Saw It All * The Long Road Home * Through Their Eyes * Tiger Man * Titanic: 20 Years Later with James Cameron * Titanic: The Final Word with James Cameron * To Be Assigned * The Toilet Men * Tokyo Shock Boys * Tomb Raptor * Top 20 Asian Marvels * Total Riff Off * Totally Wild * Training for the Apocalypse * Trains * Trapped * A Traveler's Guide to the Planets * Travelogue * Trekking the Great Wall * Trekking Malaysia With Jason Scott Lee * T-Rex Walks Again * The Truth Behind * The Truth Behind Zombies * Truth Files * Tsunami Line * Tuna Cowboys * The Two Million Year Old Boy * Typhoon Hunters * UFOs * Ultimate Airport Dubai * Ultimate Disaster * Ultimate Explorer * Ultimate Factories * The Untold Truth About Supermokh * Valley of the Boom * Vatican * War Secrets * Warplanes * Warrior Bees * Warrior Graveyard * Warzone Gone Wild * What Would Happen If * When Continents Collide * When Crocs Ate Dinosaurs * When Rome Ruled * Who Knew? * Who Sank The Bismarck * Wicked Pirate City * Wild * Wild Amazon * Wild Case Files * Wild Japan * Wild Russia (in co-production with S4C and ZDF) * Wild Sex * The Witch Doctor Will See You Now * Witness * Witness Disaster * Womb Of The World * Word Travels * World's Creepiest Killers * World's Deadliest Animals * The World's Oldest Child * World's Tallest Bridge * World's Toughest Fixes * World's Worst Natural Disasters * World's Worst Weather * X-Ray Earth * Year of the Storm * Year Million * Yukon River Run Notes * Only on NGC Asia, ** Nat Geo HD References Category:Lists National Geographic Channel Category:National Geographic Channel programs